


Neither do I

by LailaX



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Platonic Romance, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaX/pseuds/LailaX
Summary: While having dinner with Walter White, Gustavo Fring remembers events, which took place about 6 years ago, while he was starting his business in Albuquerque. Sometimes it is better to forget your mistakes, sometimes, you don't wish to forget.This a story for those, who (like me) wonder, who is Gustavo Fring and if there is more to him, than what he shows in public.





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this page. I am not native English speaker, so I would like to ask you to excuse the grammar as it may not always be perfect :) I am not quite sure yet, how many characters will be involved in this story and which direction will it all go exactly, so I will keep you guys updated. And now, please, sit back, relax and enjoy. :)

‘Walt, you are right on time. Please, come in!’ Gustavo Fring welcomes his guest at the doorstep with slight smile of his lips.

 

He invites Walter to enter the house by a simple gesture of his hand and continues talking, while Mr. White rests his eyes on numerous objects in the hall – they are now entering the kitchen:

 

‘I hope you like paila marina. It’s a fancy name for a fish stew. It sounds like a cliché, but indeed it’s just like my mother used to make it.’, there is no doubt, Gustavo is cooking with the same certainty and ease as if he was attending any other of his usual activities, ‘Come on, you can help me cook.’ a little bit nervous, not knowing, what should he expect from his new boss, Walt makes very hesitant and almost invisible movement forward: ‘This is a Chilean dish that I love, but I never get to make it. Kids won’t eat it. But, you know how that is.’

 

‘Sure.’ Walter nods, trying not to show slight surprise.

 

‘Do you mind? Would you slice the garlic?’, Gus takes big knife out of the wooden stand and passes it calmly to his guest, handle first, ’Very thin.’

 

‘Why did you invite me here?’

 

‘We’re working together, why not breaking bread together?’ even though the corners of his mouth are lightly lifted up, the enthusiasm never reaches his eyes ‘Now, the garlic…’

 

* * *

 

 

Victor stands outside of his car, which is now parked at the desert alongside his boss’s one - wind is howling around a bit less than in last couple of days - he has no interest in joining the conversation which takes place just couple of meters in front of him. Rather he prefers to look around, in case something comes up.

 

‘As I said, she is quite shaken. We found her near the border just couple hours ago and took her to the doctor just as you requested.’ Mike stands outside of the building, which looks like a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, with his current employer Gustavo Fring.

 

Gus listens to every word of his security consultant carefully and with patience, his body does not move an inch and then he asks a question: ‘And the stamp on her right shoulder?’

 

‘I assume, that is the reason she is still alive.’

 

‘How old is she? Did you find anybody else along with her?’

 

‘Around twenty five, I would say. And… no, we searched the perimeter, but there was no one else around.’

 

Gustavo nods with understanding, walks towards the gate of the building, knocks three times and waits. Mike is now standing on his right in his typical bodyguard position. The door opens just enough to reveal smiling face of Barry Goodman.

 

‘Gustavo, good to see you again.’ he now leaves the door fully open for Gus to enter the object. ‘Please...’ his left arm points inside.

 

‘You want me to stay here?’ Mike asks Fring with his head bowed a little to one side.

 

‘As a matter of fact… no…’ says Gus and both step in the building.

 

‘So, ‘, Barry starts to explain, while all three of them are walking across the hall that looks like former stables of some sort, ‘I would say, she was pretty lucky Mike and Victor found her, not to mention being so close to one of your emergency facilities. Signs of dehydration in her organism appoint to a fact, that she was out there for at least couple of days. Other things, such as bulge on her head and minor injuries like scratches and bruises tell me, that she might have been through some tough times before she even got here. We found blood behind her fingernails, too.’

 

‘Hers?’ Fring raises his eyebrow just a teensy bit as the facts pile up in front of his eyes – all three men stand now at the small entrapment door on the floor by the end of the hall.

 

‘I personally don’t think so… We gave her some light sedatives in her infusion to ease the pain, but I am unable to say anything about her overall trauma and its full effect on her psyche.’

 

‘Looks like we got ourselves into some delicate crap.’ Mike Ehrmantraut states the obvious with steady voice, having his hands tightly stuck in pockets of his black jacket.

 

‘I have to admit… it is possible… she might not even talk to you.’ Doctor Goodman lifts the cover and reveals stainless steel stairs leading deeper under ground.

 

‘Leave that to me, Barry.’ Gustavo pats doctor on his shoulder.

 

Mike raises his eyes shortly to the ceiling, sighs and then follows Fring.

 

When they reach down the stairs, Gus takes down his dark grey coat and hangs it on the coat rack in front of the massive metal door with numeric keyboard, he then fixes his grey tie and black jacket.

 

‘Whenever you’re ready...’ Mike raises his finger to enter the pin code.

 

Gustavo nods and his eyes blink once as he takes a long deep breath before he enters the room.

 

There is nothing much to see inside – one small table with a lamp on it and a wooden chair. On the other side is sink with a plastic cup. Walls are white and soundproof, the fluorescent light on the ceiling buzzes uncomfortably. In the left corner of the room is a single bed with white sheets, pillow and blanket. Next to it is a stander with infusion bottle. The hose, which leads the liquid with sedative, is injected in the tiny wrist of a girl curled up to the wall. Even from one look at her, Mike suspects she won’t be more than 5 foot 4. Her long dark brown hair are more or less covering her face as she wraps her right arm around her knees. Mike lifts the chair and pushes it closer to the bed for Gustavo to sit at.

 

‘Como te llamas?’ Gus sits down neatly and his voice resonates smoothly through the air.

 

Silence.

 

‘She might be mute.’ , grouches Mike grumpily, ‘Or deaf..’

 

‘Do you understand us, child?’ Gus smiles gently and cautiously, ignoring his associate.

 

The girl nods.

 

‘Goooood.’ Ehrmantraut sounds more sarcastic than satisfied now.

 

‘My name is Gustavo Fring and I am here to help you. Our doctor took care of you on my behalf. He said there are no major injuries. You will be out of here very soon, if you tell us what happened to you.’

 

Silence.

 

Gus blinks once and takes short breath, then continues:

 

‘My associate here is Mike Ehrmantraut. I understand, he was the one who found you along with my other employee in the desert. Is that so?’

 

Nod.

 

‘You are safe now. We are not here to hurt you.’

 

‘I have to admit, that this is progress, Gus, but I don’t see how could she be of any use to us.’ bald head bends to the floor swinging from on side to the other in bored gesture.

 

Gustavo looks quietly straight forward, his lips tightly locked in neutral position, his eyes calmly piercing through the ones of the girl.

 

‘Maybe..’, he lowers his voice, still observing the little body wrapped in her own arms in front of him – this lasts about ten seconds, ‘Time to go.’

 

‘Oh… wait..’

 

‘She speaks, who would’ve thought?’ Mike raises his eyes from the floor.

 

‘My… my name is Theresa… My family comes from Cuba.’

 

‘Family? Did anybody else cross the border with you?’ soft highly controlled empathy leaves Gustavo’s mouth.

 

‘No.’

 

‘Where are they now?’

 

‘Dead.’ she shakes her head to the side.

 

‘Would you mind telling us what happened to you, child?’

 

‘Can I have a glass of water, please?’

 

Gustavo waves on Mike, who pours liquid in the plastic cup on the sink, he then passes it to Fring.

 

‘Here, take your time.’

 

She grabs the cup like her life depends on it and drinks all in one go.

 

‘Thanks.’ she rubs of drops of the water from her chin with sleeve of her white hospital pyjamas.

 

‘We were heading to the states from Cuba. My father paid a lot of money to the group of smugglers to get us out of the country on one of their transport ships. They promised to transfer us to Florida. We packed only the necessities and left… not soon after, we realized, that they tricked us. They decided to sell me and my younger sister as slaves to Mexico. My father wanted to save us, so one night he tried to send all of us including my mum on the sea in one of the lifeboats. They caught us. Shot both of my parents in the head right in front of me. My sister ran away to hide - I think she may have wanted to jump into the sea. Jorge, one of the guys, coming to me, is the last thing I remember before he knocked me out--’ her hands with the empty cup begin to shake uncontrollably, her voice breaks.

 

Gustavo puts palm of his left hand on hers, he watches her trembling. Constant in his action, he removes the cup from her grasp not once breaking the eye contact. He then hands it over with his right hand to Mike’s direction, his head still facing Theresa.

 

‘You can have a rest now, Theresa.’

 

She takes deep breath, he leans back into his chair relaxing his arms on his thighs.

 

‘I can go on… I want to tell you all.’

 

‘Very well.’

 

‘When I woke up, I was on the front deck, tied up. My younger sister was laying next to me, she was not moving. I realized that her legs and arms had deep cut wounds on them. Jorge, the man, who hit me in the head earlier, called somebody else to help him. After that he pulled my hair back - it hurt so bad that I thought he will tear my head apart from my body - and made me watch as the other guy sliced the throat of my little sister and fed her to the sharks. They left me alive only to -’

 

‘I am deeply sorry for your family.’ from the inside pocket of his jacket, Gustavo hands soft fabric handkerchief to the girl as she is now shaking again a bit.

 

‘Thank you, Mr. Fring.’

 

‘Call me Gus, please.’

 

She tucks her hair behind her ear and bows her head slightly.

 

‘Where am I?’

 

‘Alburquerge, New Mexico.’

 

‘Oh my god, I made it… I made it, right?’ her eyes widen as she speaks.

 

‘Would you like to tell us what occurred on your way from Mexico to our current location?’

 

‘Well, they sold me to a pimp named Carlo or so – he stamped me on my right shoulder with red-hot metal. The first night, I spent at his place, they gave me some pills and I slept like a log. The other day he told me to shower and dressed me up in new clothes. In the evening he put me and other girls on his truck and drove us to the town. My first customer was one of his friends – he was so drunk, when we got to the room of the motel, that I thought he might be harmless… I was so wrong… the moment he saw my legs, it was like something woke the beast in him. I could not keep him of me, I mean, I tried... I even scratched him on his face, I can still see blood dripping from his cheek on my white top, but it was as if it actually excited him more,so... I gave up… when it was over, he passed out on the bed. I took his wallet and his gun – but when I was leaving, I knocked ceramic vase off of the table. He woke up and was furious, as he was running towards me, I aimed at him and pulled the trigger – the gun kicked like a horse, I almost fell. He dropped dead and I escaped before somebody called the cops. I bought some clothes with his money and water for the way, cleaned my fingerprints of the gun and later disposed of it completely.’

 

‘Did anybody see you?’

 

‘I don’t think so… I mean, I am here… if I was followed, I would never be able to cross the border… those people would get rid of me by now… My father, my family, we were all hoping to come here to live free finally… and… and now… I am the only one, who survived...’ she is now crying, not hysterically, tears are streaming her face though.

 

‘Those men, the ones, that hurt your family – do you want to kill them?’ Gus asks with curiosity in his voice, not his sight.

 

‘No...’ she says strongly with certainty, not trembling any more.

 

‘No?’ he seems he wants to reassure himself about her statement.

 

‘I want them to suffer...’

 

Gustavo does not say a word, he is just observing.

 

‘And I will make them suffer.’

 

‘Not in this condition you won’t.’ Mike exhales a little tired from all the talking.

 

‘You said, you are here to help me. Will you, Mr. Fring?’ asks Theresa hopefully.

 

‘How did you cross the border?’ Gus answers with another question.

 

‘I just… my father taught me some techniques, how to orient myself without compass out in the open… I knew I had to head north, but… one night, there were some people in the desert, they had dogs… I hid in one of the old canalization pipes, but nobody passed near me… so, I assumed, they were not searching for me, maybe they were just hunters… I decided to continue through the sewerage… no idea, how long did it take me to get outside again…when I did, I walked quite far, till I could… that is when your men found me.’

 

‘How do you imagine reaching your goal?’

 

‘I… I don’t know...’

 

‘Are you hungry?’

 

‘Yes!’

 

‘That’s a good sign, or?’ Mike chuckles, as girls eyes widen with mentioning of food.

 

Gus slowly stands up from the chair, straightens his back and corrects sleeves on his shirt:

 

‘Thank you very much for sharing such valuable information with me and my colleague here. Now, if you will not mind, Mr. Ehrmantraut will take a picture of the stamp on your skin.’

 

‘Sure, if it helps?’

 

Mike’s small cell phone is ready and Theresa pulls the pyjamas down just enough to uncover the skin on her right shoulder. Flash on the camera clicks twice.

 

‘Done.’

 

‘Thank you, Mike. See you soon, Theresa.’ Gustavo Fring nods towards Mike - now is the time to leave.

 

‘Can I just ask you? How safe am I here, really?’

 

‘Enough, so you would not have any unexpected visitors, but not that much, so we could not punish you, if you repay our hospitality with some unwise actions.’ voice of Mr. Fring sounds cold and practical. It is very obvious, that this is not just a thread, but more of a statement, which might come to effect in case, that girl tries to do something stupid. Gus pulls out another handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, takes off his glasses and starts to polish them not looking at anyone in the room.

 

‘Do you understand that, child?’

 

‘Yes, I do… I do understand.’

 

‘I am pleased to hear that.’

 

‘I know, that you think, I might be a complication to you, but as long as I am here… I don’t care, what you think of me.’she states with certainty.

 

Gus smiles mildly:

 

‘Neither do I.’

 

The door opens and both men exit the room.

 

‘What do you want me to do with this?’ asks Mike his boss once they are outside in front of the warehouse.

 

‘Do some research on the sign. We might have some new competition around here and as our territory is strictly given by cartel and Don Eladio, I suggest, that it is in everyone’s interest if we uncover potential risks as soon as possible.’

 

‘They sell people, not drugs. I am not sure, we should - ’ Ehrmantraut tries to protest.

 

‘As much as I value your opinion, before we figure out, how much of her story is relevant to our business, I insist that you do exactly as I demand. We do not want to get ourselves involved in some unpleasant circumstances, of course. But as you might have noticed, the child mentioned some medical supplement was applied in order to put her asleep, while she was at her last destination.’

 

‘Yeah, I’ve heard that. I’ll ask around.’

 

‘Good, I am counting on your qualities and judgement.’ Gus walks to his car, opens the door, sits behind the wheel and smiles towards his employee.

 

‘Sure.’ growls Mike with resignation.

 

‘I would appreciate, if somebody brought her food. Doctor Goodman will be of your assistance, when it comes to appropriate diet suggestions for our guest.’

 

‘So, she is our guest now… I thought we held her hostage...’ sarcasm.

 

‘That is up to me to decide.’

 

The door closes, engine starts and soon there is just yellow dust cloud in the wind left behind the vehicle.

 

Victor is still standing in front of his red Chevrolet.

 

‘Start the car.' Mike waves on him, 'We have work to do.’

 


	2. What can you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds out, there is more to Gustavo's Fring prisoner, than what meets the eye. Well, when you are in trouble it brings out the worst or the best out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another day and new chapter. Lets shake things up a little ;)

It’s around 7 pm, when Mike Ehrmantraut reaches back to the warehouse with something to eat. This time, there are two bodyguards standing in front of the main entrance. One of them smokes joint while the other seems to be quite obsessed with his leather shoes.

‘Tough shift, huh?’, Mike calmly observes both men and then grins – he is quite disappointed.

‘You have some problem, Mike?’ asks taller guy still staring at his shoes.

‘Well, depends on how seriously you take your job, Louie… Do you take your job seriously?’

‘Of course, why?’

‘Then what the hell is that?’, bald guy points his finger to the pot in the hand of another bodyguard, ‘Do you think this is some kind of joke? You waltz in here, stand outside the door and that’s it? Look, I don’t give a crap, what you guys do in your free time, as long as you keep it in your house, apartment or whichever hole you crawled up from. But when I assign you to take care of something, you will take care… and you will be absolutely sober? Do you get that?’

Younger member of Frings security group starts coughing uncontrollably. When he finally manages to catch his breath, he apologizes:

‘Sorry, I was, quite nervous.’ he tosses the joint on the ground and puts it down with sole of his trainer boot.

‘This is his first assignment, Mike, don’t be so rough on him.’ Louie tries to speak up for a newbie.

‘I am not, that’s why I will let it slip with warning for now. When was the last time any of you checked around?’

‘About half an hour ago…’

‘Anything to report?’

‘Not that I know of.’

‘And doctor Goodman?’ Mike scratches his grey bearded chin while scanning the space with his eyes.

‘Left at 5. He told us, that in case the patient needs something, you should call him. But all seems to be just fine.’

‘Happy to hear that. Now, tell your greenhorn to keep it straight, or else we will assign him to do some dirty laundry. Understood?’

‘Yes, Mike, whatever you say.’ Louie beckons in agreement.

‘I want you to come down in no more than fifteen minutes, Louie. Now, if you excuse me, gentlemen?’

A little hunched, Mike continues behind the gate, holding paper food bucket in his left arm. As if he did not have enough to worry about without all this bullshit. He opens the entrapment door at the end of the hall, walks down the stairs and enters the pin code.

Theresa is snuggling on the bed in almost the same position as when they left her, but unlike couple hours ago she appears more awake – the sedatives must have worn off.

‘You alright, kid?’

‘Mhm.’

‘Can we have a talk, now?’, Mike puts the bucket with food on the table behind him– there is a big logo with two roosters dressed up in traditional clothing imprinted on the paper, ‘You said, you were hungry. I hope you eat chicken.’

She raises up hesitantly and walks across the room towards Ehrmantraut, pushing the stander with infusion liquid forward.

‘Take a seat.’

‘Thanks.’ she grabs the bucket and digs her fingers deep into the grilled meat - she's still standing.

‘Yeah, whatever.’ he waves his hand carelessly.

Biting on the piece of mildly spiced chicken, Theresa observes Mike with curiosity. She can’t help but wonder, how can he so easily tame his nerves in situation like this. Or may be he is used to – they were not out in the desert by accident, anyway.

‘Why… why did you take me with you?’

‘To make sure you won’t cause any trouble.’

Fluorescent light on the ceiling is flickering.

‘Will you kill me?’

‘That... is up to you.’ he pauses before he decides to engage in the dialogue again.

She shakes the thought of eventual danger of her mind and snatches another piece of chicken.

‘The stamp on your shoulder is a skull with rose in the left eye socket. It belongs to Carlos Martinez. Is there anything else you know about this guy?’

‘No.’ not the response Mike would like to hear.

‘Are you sure?’

Putting her hands down on the table in front of her, Theresa fixes her sight on Ehrmantraut. She swallows last bite on her tongue and sighs.

‘What do you want to know? Do I have to throw in a detailed story about how he raped me? Well, he did, and so did the others. I was drugged, kicked, beaten, molested and I almost died.’

‘Seems like a miracle, that you survived.’

‘It wasn’t a miracle, it was me. I have to take care of my family.’

‘You said they are gone.’

‘But Jorge, Carlo and the others are still breathing.’ she objects.

Mike checks his watch – Louie should have come down by now.

‘Well, if there is nothing else you need, I’ll be on my way.’

‘I gotta go to the toilet...’

Just now it crosses his mind, there is no equipment in this room, which could cover her urgent demand.

‘Which one?’ he sounds resigned.

‘Both… I am holding it for hours now.’

Without a word, Mike glances down on the now empty paper bucket.

‘You can’t be serious?’ her voice reaches quite high frequency – way too high according Mike’s taste.

‘OK, alright, I will take you upstairs, but don’t do anything I might regret. And make it quick.’

It is already dark outside, when Mike and Theresa get to the ground floor.

‘Where am I supposed to - ’

‘Right here,’, Mike points behind the corner of one of the old stables with his flashlight, handing over the metal bucket. ‘This should do the trick.’

She stares at him in disbelief, but when he makes it even more clear that this is the best he can offer, she reconciles her option.

It is very quite now. Not a sound can be heard. Wind stopped howling. It is never a good sign, when desert suddenly appears peaceful or friendly.

‘By any chance, you don’t have any toil-’ Theresa is silenced the moment she sticks her head out from behind the wooden wall of the cubicle. Mike is showing her to stay put. He hushes her up with a simple gesture of his hand. Holding a gun, which was hidden under his jacket, he hands the torch over to her, trying to figure out, what will be their best shot to leave without getting killed.

‘Stay close.’ he whispers.

‘Louie!’

Nothing.

‘Oh crap...’ he signals to Theresa, that they will be heading out.

There are six more cubicles, which they have to pass on their way out and considering the fact, that the lights are out, it is more than likely, that it’s gonna be tricky. Mike kneels down and so does the girl. He leans towards the column of the other stable and quickly checks if there is someone hidden inside. Then he orders Theresa to get in.

The moment she does, gun fire starts from across the building. Mike is holding his gun steadily and firmly, he waits till the guy on the other side shots another bullet, takes deep breath and aims. One hit and intruder goes down.

Approaching one step further at a time, Mike makes sure, that the girl is, where he left her. Seconds later he beckons for her to stay close behind his back as he is reaching another cubicle. This time he shoots through the wooden fence and Theresa hears strange sound, as if somebody was drowning in the water, choking… gasping for air.

‘Go and get his gun..’

She nods. Torch in her hands is shaking and her knees are weak. Pointing the light in front of her she is now facing one of the trespassers as he is laying on the floor coughing out blood, pressing hard on the wound on his belly. His eyes are staring at her, he tries to reach out for the gun next to his right arm. Theresa grabs it as fast as possible. He grins angrily at her, his now red teeth squeaking in agony. There is so much hatred in his eyes. He leans a bit forward, hoping to grasp her ankle, opening his mouth in attempt to say something.

She lifts her right arm with the pistol a bit above her waist and blows intruder’s face off with a single bang. It feels relieving.

In the meantime, Mike takes down another man as he is making his way to the side entrance situated in the middle of the hall.

‘Everything good over there?’

Theresa gives Ehrmantraut a signal with the torch and when her face emerges from behind of the barrier, he waves on her to get behind him. The light in her hand is surprisingly steady.

‘Cover my back.’ he murmurs in her direction.

When they reach the door, Mike kicks it as hard as he can. It swings back a little and the girl is able to hear a sound of pile of meat hitting the ground. Bald man steps out of the building, kicks away stranger’s gun, bows down to him and grabs him by the collar of his jacket right under his throat. He punches the man back to the floor with one swift vim of his fist.

‘Is there more of you idiots out here?’

Not a word.

‘I guess, that is a no… I would advise you to speak, otherwise my friend might use you as her training target.’

‘Eat shit, geezer!’ guy spits on Mike’s boot.

‘Wrong answer...’

Theresa, still holding the pistol, shoots intruder into his left knee. He screams in pain, his heart racing like a horse.

‘Are you here for her?’ Mike’s voice is patient and undisturbed.

‘This bitch?’ the guy breaths heavily.

‘Language!’

‘No...’

‘Would you swear on your mother’s death?’

‘Listen, you old piece of shit, I don’t know who do you think you are, but when my boss finds out about thi-’

Bang!

Theresa flinches while another blood splash ends up right on her formerly white pyjamas.

‘Well… what can you do?’ Mike shrugs off the unpleasantness of the whole situation.

The man and the girl go check on the bodyguards, who were supposed to watch the main gate. Louie’s face is laying down in the dust - there is a small pond of the red sticky liquid spread out around his inert corpse.

‘Shall we call a doctor?’

Mike shakes his head in disagreement.

‘No need...’

Where is the newbie?

‘Hey, greenhorn, you can come out now!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a huge fun for me as it is finally getting a little action spin. Please, comment if you like. Constructive opinions are very welcome :)


	3. Wait for your bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the stables, Mike brings the girl to Gustavo. It is now up to Fring to decide, what will happen to their unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I had really busy month. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter. :)

Theresa is sitting inside of Mike’s old Chrysler, which is parked outside of the huge white container. She can’t wrap her head around the events of last couple hours and the more she tries to sort out her thoughts, the more she gets tangled in all the ‘whattheheckisgoingon’ thing.

Mike did not lock her inside of the vehicle – at first she thought, that it was because he finally felt he could trust her. At least it looked like it, till she recognized another person standing quite close to the Chrysler. He was with Mike, when they found her out in the desert but unlike him, he spoke even less, than the old guy. What was his name – William, Vincent, Victor? Actually, if she remembers correctly, the longest conversation she had with any of them was with Mr. Fring. Which seems a bit bizarre considering the fact, he most probably has control over all of them.

The man standing outside the car opens the side door and grabs Theresa’s shoulder. His grasp is tight. She does not like being pushed to the stairs leading up to the container. She is not very fond of blood stained clothes which is sticking to her body, she does not feel comfortable about any of this, but instead of protesting, she decides to follow the lead.

When Theresa enters the container, Mr. Fring and Mike Ehrmantraut are standing calmly facing the other one, each of them on the other side of the long table.

‘Thank you, Victor.’ Gustavo nods in the direction of the guy who brought Theresa in. He looks at his boss and leaves the room.

The only thing which prevents the room from being completely dark is the small table lamp.

‘Theresa, would you step forward, please?’

She turns at Mike with a big questionnaire written all over her face. He gives her encouraging look.

‘As the situation around your person becomes more difficult, do you still insist on your story or do you have any addition to what was already said during our first meeting?’ the glass on his spectacles is so clean, that she can see her own image.

‘I have nothing else to say.’

‘Who were your parents?’ Gus shows no emotion whatsoever. As far as she knows, he could yell at her, threaten her, hurt her and she would not be surprised at all. But this man is different, way more dangerous, she cannot tell what he is capable of.

‘You did not ask about this before.’

‘I am asking you now. Who. Were. Your. Parents?’

‘My mother was working for pharmaceutical company, my father was shop assistant and he loved hunting animals.’

‘Did he teach you, how to shoot?’

‘Briefly, before we fled Cuba.’

Gustavo is now looking at Theresa in her dirty pyjamas – the blood on the fabric is already turning brown, her hair is messy and dusty.

‘We could not find the greenhorn, until twenty minutes ago. Seems he owed money to his drug dealer, you would not guess the name…. Carlos Martinez...’ Mike is waiting for girl’s reaction.

‘Impressively random.’ the tone of Gus’ voice does not change. Is he being sarcastic, does he mean, what he just said?

‘Yeah… what are the odds, right kid?’

‘So, you think they were after me all along?’

‘We will classify the whole event as merely a coincidence. But we cannot ignore the fact, that there are certain individuals who do not care to respect the territorial borders. We need to distinguish how far are you involved in all this. Unfortunately for you, it will make you more visible and vulnerable.’

Given all the stuff, Mr. Fring had just told her, she cannot help but being angry and hopeless. It is not like her situation while being captured by Carlos Martinez was anyhow better. On the other hand, Gustavo Fring makes it more and more clear, that he will not move a finger if she dies in the process of him eliminating his competition.

‘Are you moving me somewhere else?’

‘Seems so...’Mike growls.

‘But I helped you...’ it sounded very ironic.

‘Do you mean to say, that you killed for me? I would prefer you using your words correctly. You killed for your own sake, for your own survival. But if you did, how come my associate is still alive?’

‘I figured, I have better chance with him, than on my own.’what do they want her to say? Are there good answers? Are there wrong ones?

‘Like a wolf in a pack...’

‘She can handle the gun, she makes good cover, she went quite far on her own, Gus, and she survived. If I have a vote on this- ‘

Gustavo does not make a sound, his face is so calm, that he looks like a statue. He walks around the table slowly. Silence in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Theresa’s body is stunned, she cannot move. This is it, this is where her journey ends – she was so naive to think, good things can happen to those who suffered and now it is all over, just like that.

Mr. Fring is now standing right in front of her, so close, observing every inch of her facial expression. It feels like he is x-raying her mind, putting all the pros and cons on the scales. She does not seem mad nor frightened to him– it is as if she managed to reconcile herself, just at this very moment. After all she has been put through, he had to admit to himself – it was quite fascinating.

‘I agree.’ two words and quite mechanical wide smile paints Gus’ face.

‘I don’t-’ she is confused. Is it too early to feel relieved?

‘Mr. Fring would like to hire you. And as one of his new employees, you can’t be living in the hole under the ground anymore.’

‘But what if Martinez and his people - ?’

‘You will be given new identity and papers. Mr. Ehrmantraut will now transfer you to one of our hide outs. Clean clothes and anything else you might need to change your appearance will be provided to you on sight. This should be the easy part, because you do not posses any passport or ID and therefore do not exist outside Cuba.‘

Theresa tries to say something, but Mike is already moving forward with what has to be considered.

‘I suggest we put her under my supervision.’

‘I will contact Lydia, so she could prepare all the documentation needed. We should be done with the processing by tomorrow afternoon.’ Gus sounds way more pleasant.

‘That is fine with me.’ Mike agrees.

‘Good.’ Gus smiles again straight at Theresa, although his eyes seem dead and unamused. He lifts the palm of his hand and his fingers move her blood glued hair aside so he could see bruise on her left cheek.

‘Welcome on board.’ he turns his back on her, walks across the room to the sink with floating water, where he neatly washes both of his hands with soap. Then walks back to his place behind the table.

‘Thank you… ?’

‘Come on, kid, we have a lot to handle.’ Mike opens the door and lets Theresa out of the room.

‘Would you be so kind and call Victor in?’, Fring’s expression changes back to the cold one, when he asks one last favor of Mike, ‘I would like him to pay a visit to our new neighbour Mr. Martinez.’

‘Sure… Gus? Do you want her on this?’

‘Not unless we make sure that her emotional stability and personal involvement will not harm our interests. Give her proper training and all the necessary information about our organisation, if she slips, kill her.’

While getting into his car, Mike tries to figure out, where to start.

‘So I am not your hostage any more?’Theresa asks when Mike sits on the car seat and starts the engine.

‘Look, kid, I do not know, how it works in Cuba, but in my country hostages are not given medical care, guns or are being employed by the most influential companies in the region. I will not lie to you, you have been given a great opportunity and if you screw up, that guy over there in that white container will not think twice to have you removed. But the way I see it, you have nothing to lose. Unlike me. So, for the next couple of weeks do as I say, keep it down, learn as much as you can and if he likes the way you do your job, you may be one of the lucky ones on his pay check...’

‘And what if I do not want any of this?’

‘I would say you are not in the position of knowing, what you want. Be grateful and feel lucky.’

‘I killed two people today...’

‘Yes, yes you did… you might not want to hear this, but you will get used to it. Or not, that is up to you. Just don’t disrespect him and we are all going to do just fine.’

‘Are there more women like me involved?’

‘Not that I know of.’

‘How about that Lydia Mr. Fring mentioned? Will I like her?’

Mike chuckles – she sounds so naive despite all she has gone through today.

‘I very much doubt that, kid, I very much doubt that.’

When they get to the hide out, Mike makes couple phone calls and Theresa attacks the fridge.

‘Ok, bathroom is over there and you already figured, which way all the food is. Take a shower and dye your hair. I need to take a photo of you, so we could provide you with proper driving license and ID. I cannot stay here the whole night, but I will send one of my guys over to make sure you will be safe. I will pick you up at 12 and we will go to see Lydia.’

‘Mike?’ she asks calmly while he is standing at the door giving instructions.

‘Would you like some sandwich? I am starving, but I hate eating alone. Is it possible…? Could we just pretend for 10 minutes, that none of those things happened and we are just two people eating?’

‘Sure.’ he is slightly surprised by her request, but he sits at the small table in the apartment.

‘Thank you..’ she exhales slowly.

Couple hours later, Theresa is standing in front of the white brick wall with her new hair colour – dark black. Camera in Mike’s hands is aiming at her, he pushes the button and after a few clicks he checks the result and decides not to make any more pictures.

‘That will be all for tonight. In the drawer of that night table over there is a cell phone with my number. You can call me in case something’s off. Will you be alright, Theresa?’

‘Can you thank the other guy for me?’

‘Victor?’

‘Yes, he does not seem to speak much and I do not want to break his vow of silence by enforcing conversation.’

‘Will do… Carlos Martinez seems to be dangerous man, if you remember something else that could help us...’

‘If anything crosses my mind, I promise not to keep it to myself. I owe you people my life.’

‘Don’t think, he cannot take it back.’

‘What will happen to that newbie?’

‘He was stupid, what do you think happens to stupid people?’

Theresa nods and Mike leaves the apartment.

They might be dangerous, but they just gave her purpose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that is it... Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	4. The woman with her pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is getting ready for work at Gustavo's services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought the story had died, but here we are with another chapter :)

‘I have all the papers ready, Mike, but tell me is this all really necessary?’ Lydia is sitting at her table while Mike stands near the door of the office.

 

‘I don’t know how much Gus told you.’

 

‘That she has potential connection to our current competitor, survived long way here from Cuba and...’

 

‘And?’ Mike spins the pointing finger to encourage Lydia to continue.

 

‘And she helped you to get rid of some troubles, we might have had at the safe house..’ Lydia breathes out in resignation.

 

‘Exactly, so do I have to add more or?’

 

‘How can we know she did not make all of that up?’

 

‘We can’t.’

 

‘You are not making this easier for me. I did not expect she will have her documents ready so fast, to be honest. But I pushed this through as a priority just to get over with it as fast as possible. I don’t like you making me so busy, there are way more important things we need to deal with.’ woman in her chair is nervously playing with the silver pen in her hand, while her eyes stare at man in black bomber jacket.

 

‘From what I know, you were given all these instructions by Gus. I was only the one who found a stray cat on the road.’

‘Tell her to come in, please.’ Lydia seems to be unamused, but as always tries to cope with the situation - after all Gus should know, what he is doing.

 

Mike opens the door and leads Theresa to the chair on the opposite side of the table. The girl takes a seat and looks up at Lydia.

 

‘Welcome... Catalina?’ Lydia passes her the new driving license and ID over the table, putting a lot of effort into smiling lightly – it looks quite unnatural and constipated.

 

‘Catalina? Sounds like a name for a stripper...’

 

‘If you don’t like it, you may as well try to sneak back to Mexico. I am sure, guys at the border won’t cause you any trouble.’ Mike shrugs off her complaint with a blink of an eye.

 

‘Catalina is fine.’

 

‘I thought so.’

 

‘I would like to point out, that both of you have a great responsibility towards this company as security workers, so from now on try not to make it too obvious, that Catalina does not belong here. I found it quite difficult to explain to my colleagues, why is Mike roaming around the warehouse the last time and I do not mean to be doing that again.’

 

‘Would you please stop with that paranoia, Lydia? I know, what I should do. She is my responsibility now and if there is any problem, I am told to take care of it….’, he looks over to Theresa, who seems very much frustrated by the name written in her fake papers, ‘One way... or another.’

 

The woman nervously playing with expensive pen in her right hand seems to be a bit more relaxed, after Ehrmantraut assures her of his instructions.

 

‘Ok, right. Catalina, would you be so kind and sign these contracts for me, so we could get this over with?’

 

‘It says here I will be paid cash 4000 USD/monthly?’

‘If you have different imagination about how you should be evaluated for the job you have never done in your life before, address it to your supervisor.’ Lydia seems to enjoy the irony of the situation.

 

Theresa signs her working contract as well as some more documents mentioning work security and safety regulations.

 

‘I don’t think that is the issue. At least she can spend them for yoga and therapist, just like the average American woman’, Mike states the obvious with a little hint of pinching irony, ‘Catalina, could you wait outside? I will join you in a minute.’

 

‘I’ll never get used to this stupid name!’ she stands up and looks at Lydia, who is sitting comfortably in her chair still, not having any intentions to shake hands with this strange female individual, ‘Mike was right about you, I don’t like you… I don’t like you at all.’

 

‘Lets keep things professional, shall we?’ Mike makes a move with his head directing Theresa out of the door.

 

He is now alone in the office with Lydia Rodarte - Quayle. 

 

‘She looks surprisingly well for someone who has been illegally through several borders, violated and has no family.’

 

‘What are you implying?’

 

‘Past couple years working for Gustavo, I have learnt that he always has a plan, for everything… all is prepared meticulously… so I cannot stop asking myself a question… what the heck is going on in here? Are you planning on bringing me more people saved from immigration shelters?’

 

‘She may be a lead to a vermin on our territory. Seems like we have a new clan operating outside cartel in restricted area. I do not think you want to know more and it is none of your business anyway.’

 

‘I just think, that having a good looking young Cuban girl almost unharmed by all the events she claims she went through in past couple days, is quite suspicious.’

 

‘Oh, please, Lydia, don’t tell me you are jealous.’ the bald guy in his bomber jacket grins sarcastically.

 

She blushes for a spare second, but in the next moment her face turns into a stone.

 

‘I am just saying, that no matter how much I trust Gus, I do not see a reason, why I should not be cautious around you or her.’

 

‘Do as you always do, and so will I.’ he leaves the room.

 

Lydia stays staring in front of herself for a long minute and then takes all the courage she has to pick up cell phone and call Gustavo.

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘It is all done, she signed the papers and they are heading out. Is that a reason why is Victor spying outside of the building?’

 

‘It is just an insurance, in case things during her training go in a different direction, than we intend. Nothing for you to worry about, Lydia. Besides, it is my decision, so the eventual issues with all this fall on my head.’

 

‘I’m just-’

 

‘Have I ever made you doubt my leadership skills? Did I ever give your mind a room for hesitation or insecurity?’ Gus speaks in a low calm voice, it gives Lydia shivers – she feels safer at the same time, his reaction is scary.

 

‘No… I mean-’

 

‘Have I?’

 

‘No!’ she sounds decisive, finally she managed to find the strength in her paranoid skull.

 

‘Good! You know that I like it better, when my employees understand the necessity of trust they should have in me. It is essential for our business, after all.’

 

‘I know… I… there is absolutely no problem in any way.’

 

‘Precisely.’ Gustavo Fring hangs up the phone.

 

Lydia can’t help herself but feeling a bit like an idiot. Sure Mike can put a bullet through those little Cuban slut’s head as soon as she does something stupid, but having another woman involved in all this seems all way to o surreal.

 

It is quite hard for her as she is to accept and deal with all the operations, Gustavo lets her to look after from  the  bureaucratic point of view. She has to admit it to herself no matter how much she  hates it, Mike’s side note about yoga and therapist was awfully on point. She was in all this because soon after she entered the corporate world, it became obvious, that she cannot become powerful, influential or make any profit out of clean intentions and hands. Gustavo also made it easier for her to accept a bit of dirt behind her perfectly done nails – it was him, who dragged her out of the small office, because he understood, that her skills are far behind the CEO secretary or plain receptionist.

 

And now he is doing the same with that Theresa character – as far as Lydia’s concern went, she could be of a great help or even bigger trouble.

 

Lydia hisses as she accidentally stabs herself with the tip of the pen right under her nail and the meat starts to bleed. It helps to wake her up from her worries as she instinctively digs disinfection gel from her Gucci handbag. It’s not like she is really in doubts.  At the same time, she does not like new people dancing around her company.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Lydia is not quite happy with the situation, so lets see how it all goes.


	5. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprivation seems to be one of Mike's training techniques. Quite unorthodox and quite annoying...

‘So why do you have to make sure, that there is a bullet in the chamber of your gun?’

 

‘Because only an idiot hopes he will have time to reload when he is in trouble?’ Theresa looks at Mike with respect in her eyes.

 

It has been two weeks, since he started to teach her all he knew about… well it seemed like he knew something pretty much about everything. Theresa’s head felt like it will explode overwhelmed with all the information, that he poured into her head, with a bit of pride. She was not really sure, if he was proud of her progress or if he had any reason to be  proud  at all. What she could say for sure, was the fact, that her physical stamina got overall better and she was now capable of taking down two attackers at once, without Mike helping her.  Every bone in her body hurt like hell, she  was tired and  could not focus.

 

They are now sitting on the couch in her living room. 

 

‘How is your controlled insomnia going?’

 

‘I have no idea, why I should stay awake for 24 hours, Mike, but I am sure, you will explain that.’

 

‘There will come situations, in which sleep might seem as a good idea, but it isn’t. For one or another reason...’

 

‘In any case, I don’t mean to be grumpy or cranky, but I have to admit, I am very fucking tired.’ Theresa chuckles lightly.

 

‘Your enemies won’t ask how many hours you have slept or if you would like a nap before they attack you. We have job to do...’

 

‘Can it wait? I mean, you said 24 hours, you promised I can take a rest!’

 

‘Change of plans.’ he murmurs.

 

‘Oh, I don’t believe you, you knew about this, you have been planning this all along!’

 

‘At least you can understand now, what sleep deprivation does to your reaction time.’

 

‘Oh, fuck you!’

 

‘Chop, chop, princess, hop in the car.’

She takes a hoody, that was laying on the small table in front of the couch and sighs.

 

‘And no yoga meditations, while I’m driving. If I hear any of your mantras again, I will make sure that you will see Buddha at the end of your tunnel.’

 

Theresa would love to point out all the things which are wrong with his statement, but she is so exhausted, that she leaves it without saying a word. They get in his car and fasten the seatbelts.

 

‘Well, you were right, girl.’

 

‘About?’

 

‘You really look terrible, when you have no sleep.’

 

‘I never said that.’ she rolls her eyes up.

 

‘You didn’t have to.’

 

They stop at the petrol station, Mike buys coffee for both of them. He is trying to grasp a possibility of revealing more details about the job and after couple of seconds decides, that it could benefit Theresa’s training and his chance of survival, if he does that immediatelly.

 

‘Listen, kid, we are going to pay a visit to some of Carlos’ friends today. Drink your coffee and try to look fresh.’

 

‘Wasn’t Victor supposed to do that two weeks ago? Oh, lemme guess – change of plans.’

 

‘Aren’t you a one sharp brainy?’ Mike nods sarcastically while starting the engine of his car.

 

Chrysler Fifth Avenue roars and leaves a parking lot behind the petrol pump.

 

‘Why now, why today? Shouldn’t I be, I don’t know awake? I look like a first class junkie after a weekend spent at a swingers party.’

 

‘Which is the exact state in which Carlos and his guys remember you...’

‘I am sorry, did I hear you correctly? Is this some kind of joke?’

 

‘If they recognize you, it means you are important to them and potentially dangerous, if not, we are safe to train you further. Anyway, Fring was very generous giving you enough time to prepare so you had at least a slight chance of survival in case the things go south. But we are no kamikaze soldiers, step by step.’

 

‘That is dumb!’ she protests in high pitched voice.

 

‘Do I look like I care?’

 

‘And I have to look like a zombie because?’

 

‘Because if you survive this, you survive pretty much anything.’

 

‘So, is there any scenario? What should I do? Any imagination or instructions would come in handy before we get there...’

 

‘You are a stripper they asked for for their boss’ birthday party and I am your bodyguard. We come to their base and make a deal about the money, length of your performance and additional services. This is the first phase. No matter what I say, just nod and smile. Can you do that, Catalina?’

 

‘Catalina can, but I am not sure if Theresa wants.’

 

‘Too bad, you are both going in there.’

 

Car stops near a small hut behind the city. Mike gets out first and as he sees some of the Martinez’s guys outside he figures, that as Catalina’s bodyguard, he should open her door.

 

They are now both headed to the entrance, where they bump into armed bodyguards.

 

‘My name is Bob Bruski and this is Catalina.’

 

‘Do you have an appointment?’

 

‘She is the surprise for your boss’ party.’

 

‘Is the cheerleader here? Send her and her old man in, I need to approve her skills so we could move on with this shit.’ a clearly drunk colleague of a door protecting gorilla yells so loud that the girl can hear him through the steel door.

 

A man opens and Mike with Theresa enter.

 

‘You are the hot stuff?’ there are three other men in the room with the drunk guy.

 

‘I don’t know, Jorge, she looks a little tired to me?’ big guy with scary blue eyes looks at Theresa standing right in front of her, she can sense his breath on her face.

 

‘She had a rough night, a real professional.’ Mike explains briefly.

 

‘Can I check something?’ the man with blue eyes reaches out with the palm of his hand towards Theresa’s face. Ehrmantraut catches his wrist and twists it behind his back, guy hisses in pain.

 

‘Ts, ts, ts… you did not pay yet.’ Mike lets go of his arm.

 

‘She does not look special enough to pay for to me.’ the drunk guy interferes again.

 

‘Wait till you see what I can do on a hoop.’, Theresa takes her chance, ‘I understand, why you gentlemen do not believe in my qualities, but there are not many strippers who can afford to pay their own bodyguard and yet here I am. I can assure you, that I will be totally ready for Friday’s party. Performance is 300 USD for 5 minutes and individual moment with your boss 400 USD.’

 

‘What is a hoop?’

 

‘Something which makes things more interesting then a pole.’

 

‘Hoooo, exotic dancer, I like that!’ one of the guys who were silent on the couch near the window suddenly awakes.

 

‘You wanted the best, if you are not interested… We can pack it up, what do you say, Catalina?’

‘Ok, ok, but we will pay you after.’ the drunk man seems to be more interested in the bottle on the table in front of him, than anything else.

 

‘Three hundred now!’ Mike draws his hand towards the guy with icy blue pupils.

 

‘Alright, but it better be worth it!’

 

‘You bet your ass it will. Let’s go, girl, you need to take some rest.’ Theresa is starting to look a bit sickly, Mike puts his arm around her shoulder and takes her back to the car.

 

‘I told you not to say anything.’

 

‘It worked, so does it really matter?’

 

‘Did you recognize any of them?’

 

‘Jorge, but if you want to ask me if he remembers who I am...’ Theresa finds it quite hard to stay present in the discussion.

 

‘No need, he was so drunk, he will be happy to remember his last name tomorrow.’

 

‘Can I take a nap now? Mike, please.’

 

‘Just tell me one thing?’

 

‘Ehmhm.’ Theresa is halfway asleep already.

 

‘What the hell is a hoop?’

 

‘Can I put a hook on a ceiling in the living room?’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Just so I could show you what I have in mind.’ she yawns and snuggles herself in the hoody. She appears comatose just three seconds after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Theresa have in mind with the hoop? Let's find out in the next chapter.


	6. All good things to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should learn to clean their mess or in ideal case, learn how to not make any...

Theresa is standing in her bathroom, naked, with wet hair and water drops are falling on the tiles bellow her feet. She is wondering, what will happen on the birthday party couple days from now. Mike had her hoop installed on the ceiling five days ago and since then she was able to practice for couple hours every day to get back into her routine. After all, the plan is to distract the crowd, so Mike and his boys would be able to eliminate everyone in a fashionable and professional matter. Her training was also going pretty well, she was able to grasp quite a few details from anatomy – at least those, that involved her wounding an enemy with a hit, which will make him live for hours in pain. It could come in handy, in case she would want to get some information about more cases like herself or if she just would like to have some fun. All of this is great! But it still does not explain, why she had to practice it prematurely on this half dead beat up sucker, which is very selfishly bleeding on her white floor. 

He looked quite angry and she was not surprised. This was the first time she disarmed a guy with a gun for real and this one was twice as tall as she was.

‘Look at you, so fucking tall and you could not handle a stripper!’ she finally looked him straight in the face once he started to wake up from the hit in the head he suffered, when he fell on the sink, after she stabbed him into his hip with a knife, she had on her in the shower.

‘I cannot move! What did you do, you stupid whore?!!’

‘Ooooh, can’t feel your limbs? Ouch! I really did not have to do much, amigo, you hit the sink pretty hard, I wonder if anybody pays for my damage… But you for sure will not get any lap dance… Just messing with you, I drugged you, but you will be able to jump in the fields again… eventually...’

‘You are no stripper! I know you, Cuban skank, just like all of you!’

‘So you recognized me? And you came here on your own, because you thought you can take me down on your own… I understand why you could think that. Unfortunately, I am not the same girl any more.’

Cell phone in his jacket pocket rings for couple seconds. Theresa takes it and sees that there are couple unread messages on the display:

1) Rick, we will meet tonight at 8pm, bring the goods, I need to relax.  
2) Where the hell are you? Jorge is getting really pissed off!  
3) If you got stoned without me…

‘Am I reading this right? You did not tell anybody, that you are coming here? I bet you hoped for a pat on a shoulder once you bring me as an early birthday present, you maybe even thought we might have some fun, huh?’

‘Guys won’t give you too much time, slut!’ 

‘That is probable, but you are dead anyway… you see, this is what happens once you turn innocent girls on your own faith. You weight like how much 250 pounds? That is gonna be difficult, but not impossible...’

Theresa, reads couple messages the two exchanged before and writes a text in reply on intruder’s cell phone:

My phone was dead, I am out of town, will see you tomorrow, don’t fuck with me, I am not your nanny!

‘That should do it...’

‘Have you ever wondered, how it feels, when you hang on the big wheel tied like a knot with all your bones broken?’

This is the first time she can see fear in his eyes. Especially when he sees, that she is coming closer to him with injection.

‘I don’t need you to protest while I will be installing you in the middle of my living room, I have a lot of things to prepare and frankly, I don’t think you know any new insults that would shock me… But don’t worry, you will be fully awake once it wears off... you were right, this is gonna be a lot of fun!’

Mike is standing in the middle of Theresa’s living room just two hours later… He cannot believe what he sees.

The hoop that she had him hang here couple days ago, has a body of at least 250 pounds heavy dead man wrapped around it.

‘I… I cannot… I do not understand...’ he is holding his chin while his head slightly moves from one side to another, he is shocked and a little but impressed, but mostly shocked.

‘Well, it took me a while to get him up there… I just improvised, please Mike trust me, I stabbed him in the hip, he hit himself in the head over that stupid broken sink in the bathroom, I drugged him and…’ she is already dressed in tight blue jeans and red sweater.

‘And?’

‘He was the one that shot my parents, I knew it when I saw him a week ago with Jorge and others...’

‘Why didn’t you say anything? And who the hell goes in the shower with a knife?’

‘I had a hunch… I did not think it was important, as long as you were going to get rid of them all, anyway… he came to me, what was I supposed to do?’

‘This looks like you had too much fun… I have to call Gus! Stay where you are standing!’

Theresa feels injustice in his voice but after previous experience decides to let him do his job.

‘Gus, we have a situation at Catalina’s place. I can handle it on my own without a problem, but I think, you should know about this. Ehm, huh, yeah, it is pretty messy in here. No, you don’t have to… I mean… uh, okay...’

Theresa looks at him with anticipation in her eyes.

‘He will be here in twenty minutes, do you have a coffee?’

‘I have a machine… can make you a cappuccino, if you like?’

‘Really? You have a guy hanging in the middle of the living room, dripping blood on your carpet and you want a cappuccino? Am I the only one here who thinks this is wrong?’

‘What? Not dark enough?’

‘Espresso, kid, for Christ’s sake!’ if it was not so absurd, he would have been laughing.

She disappears in the kitchen and Mike tries to comprehend the situation in front of his eyes. He saw that she practised couple of the things he taught her last time about painful spots. It was a good work, but it looked a bit too neat.

‘Did you manage to get him to tell you something?’ he asks her a question out loud so she could hear him.

‘A couple details about the birthday. I have his cell phone on the table. The messages, his colleagues sent him, prove, that they had no clue he was coming here. I stalled them a bit, but I think we have time only till tomorrow morning. ’ she comes back to the living room.

‘At least something...’ Mike takes a tiny cup of coffee from her hand.

Three knocks on the front door.

‘I am coming!’ she shouts quickly.

‘No, Theresa, you stay here!’ 

Ehrmantraut is going to open the door. Gus is standing at the doorstep with his eyebrows slightly lifted. Once he sees Mike, he enters the apartment.

‘If I did not know you, I would have said that it is all going a little bit out of hand.’ sarcasm in his voice tastes bitter on Mike’s tongue.  
‘Firstly, from what she told me, he came here to hurt her, she was just acting in self defence. Secondly - ’

‘I want to see it.’

‘It is not a nice sight.’

Gus slowly turns his head to his right and looks at Mike face to face.

‘Do I really have to repeat myself?’

Without further distractions, Mike brings Gustavo Fring right into the centre of this madness. Theresa is sitting on the couch sipping cappuccino from her cup. Gus takes of his glasses and cleans them with handkerchief, which he had in the inside pocket of his coat. He puts them back on his nose and does not say a word. The blood from the dead body is dripping on the carpet, creating bigger and bigger stain the whole time.

The whole room is silent, Theresa puts the cup on the table a bit curious and a bit scared. Gus breaks the silence approximately minutes later:

‘How much did he tell you, before he died?’ he turns at Theresa, expecting satisfying answer.

‘The birthday party will be heavily protected, they want to talk about expanding on the market in the neighbourhood. It is quite obvious, that they have no idea how to get on well with cartel.’

‘Interesting… your techniques are quite unique, unorthodox, I would say and though I see the originality with which you handled the problem… THIS was not the proper handling of the situation!’

‘He killed my parents… I am sorry… I did not mean to..’

‘I understand, that you were in a position, when you had to choose, but THIS WAS NOT at ALL appropriate solution. Mr. Ehrmantraut will now have to clean your mess, which is unacceptable. He has his own assignments outside your training. If you let the body bleed to death in the bathroom, this all would have been much easier. Now, Mike will make sure that this place will not resemble the existence of a corpse and you will take a ride with me and Mr. Kitt.’

‘Gus, this all is a little creepy, but it is not really necessary… She got carried away...’

‘That is not an excuse, Mike. You can claim this as an over time. You will be fully compensated.’ He grasps Theresa’s shoulder tightly, like a robot, she hisses in pain, while they get out of the door. Tyrus Kitt, Fring’s bodyguard, puts Theresa on the back seat next to Gus.

‘Do not complain, none of us wants to make it worse.’

The car drives around the town for a little over half an hour. It is 11 PM and city is quiet and close to empty. The car stops in front of a hospital, where Kitt parks it. All three of the passengers get out of the vehicle. Gus walks through the main entrance and Theresa with Tyrus behind him.

‘Good evening, Mr. Fring, I would not expect you to pay a visit so late at night. Is everything alright?’ the nurse at the reception greets them.

‘Quite alright, Elizabeth, I just brought an estranged niece to see him. She had not been in contact with the family for a long time and when I explained the situation to her today after she reached out to me, she insisted on visiting. I hope, it will not be a problem. We would not want to interrupt tomorrow during his therapy sessions.’ he smiles politely.

‘But of course, you can enter. It is quite a tragic situation, Mr. Fring, but we are all very happy for the help that you are giving him.’ 

Theresa does not understand, what is going on much, but she follows Gus and his bodyguard through the hall. Once they reach the door with her supposed estranged uncle, Gustavo tells Tyrus to wait outside.

The room is quite big, with bed in the middle near the window, and a small lamp on the table next to it shines only lightly. There are no other patients, just one. 

‘Let me introduce you… Theresa, this is Hector Salamanca.’

She looks at him having absolutely no clue, what this is all about.

‘Who is he?’

‘An example.’ Gus watches Theresa as she is slowly approaching the bed of a white haired patient, which does not move, does not talk, does not react. 

‘Do you know, what is your biggest treasure, your weapon, when it comes to enemies?’

‘Time?’ 

‘Their memories… memories of the people they cherished, loved and respected.’

‘He does not seem to remember anything.’ she points out briefly.

‘But he is still alive, still somewhere inside of this pathetic shrunk skin. And he will know, why he has to suffer, he will be well aware of the pain.’

‘Looks already dead to me...’

‘Dying is not enough… can you really not imagine a better ending for that man, who murdered your mother and your father?’

Theresa seems to start to understand. 

‘You have many unexpected talents.’ the atmosphere in the room is almost intimate in a menacing way. 

‘Despite you thinking, that I am far from understanding your motivation, we have more in common, than what meets the eye. The only things you lack are discipline and patience. You can learn the technique from Mike Ehrmantraut, but I want you to take this lesson from me.’ Gus seems calm and cold as always, at the same time his tone, despite sounding quite usual, is oddly personal.

‘What can he lose?’ she asks slowly.

‘Everything.’

‘And you will take that away from him?’

Gustavo smiles and for the first time Theresa actually sees the sparkle in his eyes.

‘All good things to those, who wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for now, sorry for the long wait, I just had to connect my idea into something that will make sense. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter, comment and like, if you wanna read more. Next chapter is coming soon :)


End file.
